


Before I Dive Right Into You

by DuckieLuver07, Lulu_Horan



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Bressie is Niall's dad, Daddy Kink, I'll add tags as I remember, Jealousy, Kid Niall, Lactation, Lilo is life, Louis as a dad, M/M, Making Love, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Past Louis/Niall Breslin, Persistent Liam, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Sassy Niall, Single Dad Louis, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckieLuver07/pseuds/DuckieLuver07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: Single dad Louis is focused on only one thing: raising his son Niall. He's had too many failed attempts at relationships and doesn't want to get his heart broken again. He definitely doesn't need the ever so sexy Liam Payne coming into his life and screwing him around. But that's not what Liam wants to do.TL;DR Louis is looking for stability and so is Liam.





	1. maybe i came on too strong, maybe i waited too long

**Author's Note:**

> Since DuckieLuver07 doesn't want me to update the werewolf story all at once (*SNIFF*), I'm just going to be posting other stories we've written. At least 1 chapter for one of them per day.

Louis listened to Niall babble as he pushed the cart through the grocery store, responding to the nonsensical chatter. He stopped at the fresh vegetables and started picking through the spinach.

"Daddy! No veggies! They icky!" Niall whined.

"Niall, please honey, Daddy just wants you to be healthy, yeah?" Louis hummed and continued picking out the green foods, ignoring Niall’s pout with each thing he added.

"Chocolate makes me healthy," Niall said assuredly.

Louis sighed. "Well, maybe if you're good and eat all your veggies, daddy will give you some, yeah?" He turned and saw a man staring at him, and gave him a death glare. "Are you lost?"

The stranger stumbled back at the glare. It was intimidating, especially from such a small man. "Uh.. No... Just wanted to say what a handsome young man you have," he stuttered out.

"Hiya! I'm Niall!" Niall said proudly.

"Niall, what did I say about talking to strangers?" Louis' voice was tight with irritation.

"Don't do it!" Niall chirped. "What's your name, mister?" He turned back to the strange man.

"Oh, my name is Liam. It's nice to meet you!"

"Niall! Stop talking to him, he's a stranger!" Louis turned to give Liam another glare. "Keep your pedo ass away from my son," he snapped.

Liam's eyes widened. "For your information, I wasn't trying to get close to your son. I was trying to get close to you," he snapped, surprised that the tiny man could hold such malice.

"Why? So we can shag and you can dump me and brag to your friends? Sorry, sweetie. I don't roll like that."

"What is your problem?” There was exasperation in his voice. “I have given no indication that I am anything like that!" Liam was hurt at the accusation.

Louis swept his eyes down Liam's figure. "You're well built and dress like a frat boy. Well, what is it that you want then?"

Liam hadn't actually planned on getting this far, but it was too late to back out now. "I'd like to take you out for coffee," he said.

"Coffee icky," Niall said, scrunching up his nose. “You should get ice cream! I come!”

"Hush, Niall. Play with this." He pressed Niall's favorite army toy into his hand. "And then what? After coffee?"

“Depends on how the first date goes. Maybe we'll go to a movie. Maybe we'll decide we aren't compatible. I'm just asking for a chance. You can even bring along this cutie," he said, reaching out to tickle under Niall’s chin.

Louis slapped Liam's hands away, stepping between them. "You're getting much too familiar with my baby. Walk away now, before I punch your stupid face.”

Liam rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Why are you so suspicious? I just want to take you on a date. If you don't want to bring the kid, don't. It's you I want to see."

"Oh, why am I so suspicious? Maybe because I'm sick of guys who just wanna take me out and end up making me regret it more than you'll ever know. That's why. Come on, Niall. It's almost time for dinner." He turned and pushed the cart to the checkout.

"Bye bye Liam!" Niall waved as they passed him.

"Stop talking to him, Niall!'

Niall looked up at his father, confused, before going back to playing with his toys. The man was nice. He didn’t understand what his daddy was upset about.

Louis paid for the groceries before loading Niall and the bags into the car. "Why did you talk to that man in there?"

"He was nice. I could tell," Niall said, idly playing with his fingers.

"But didn't daddy tell you not to talk to strangers?”

“He's not a stranger. He's Liam," Niall explained as if it were obvious.

"Niall, you don't know him, Daddy doesn't know him. Don't do that again," he scolded.

"Sorry Daddy," Niall said sadly, still not quite understanding what was so bad.

"Good boy." Louis sighed and drove home. Niall drove him crazy, but he loved him anyway. “So what’s for dinner, Ni? Spinach?”

“No! Spinach icky!”  
“Oh? Then what about spinach and broccoli?”

“How about pizza?”

Louis just laughed as he drove home. “We’ll see.”

~*~

A week later, Louis walked into a bakery carrying Niall, who had fallen and scraped his knee. Louis had bandaged it, but he was still in pain, so he took him to the bakery to get him a treat.

"Daddy! It huuurrrttttssss!" Niall whined.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. If you stop crying, daddy will give you a cupcake okay? But only if you stop crying." His bright blue eyes perused the menu, looking for the biggest chocolate cupcake they had.

"Chocolate cupcake?" Niall asked, tears still running down his face.

"Yes, the biggest one they have, okay?" He kissed Niall's wet cheek and stepped up to the counter. "Hello, the biggest chocolate cupcake you have, please."

"Anything else?" The bubbly girl at the counter asked.

"Another cupcake and tea please," Liam said, stepping in front of Louis and paying for it. “Do you want anything, Louis?”

"Liam!" Niall cried happily.

"Niall, what did we talk about before? You don't talk to strangers." Louis cleared his throat. "That's very kind of you, but completely unnecessary."

"I insist. This can be our coffee date," Liam smiled.

Louis bit his lip, studying Liam with a piercing gaze, before sighing when Niall whined again. "Fine. But it's not a date."

Liam gave him a winning smile before paying and bringing the cupcakes over to an empty table. He would take anything he could get from the grumpy man  
.  
Louis followed and settled Niall in his lap, cutting the large cupcake in half and feeding it to him slowly.

"So what do you do besides be a dad?" Liam asked, starting in on his own cupcake.

"I'm Niall!" Niall shouted, just in case Liam had forgotten, making the man laugh.

“I didn’t forget, Niall.”

"Niall, hush and eat your cupcake." Louis flipped his hair out of his eyes. "I'm a dance instructor."

"That's cool. What kind of dance do you teach?"

"Mostly ballet." He studied Liam's face to gauge his reaction.

"That's impressive. Have you studied long? My mom used to take me to the ballet every year. I was always so amazed."

Louis blinked, not expecting Liam to be so accepting. "Uhh...yeah, I've always loved ballet. Fell on my knee wrong and can't dance anymore. But I was the best. My dance company still loves me."

"Oh, that's a bummer. I'm sorry. Have you started Niall in dance? My mom tried to put me in when I was young but I never had the coordination for it," Liam laughed.

Niall looked up at his name. His face was covered in icing. “Chocolate good!”

"Niall doesn't like dancing too much. He's more interested in footie. I'll put him in the footie league when he's a bit older.”

"That's nice. Like I said, sports weren't for me. But I love to watch. We should go to a game sometime," he smiled at Louis.

"I don't know about that." Louis handed Niall the other half of the cupcake. He was very wary of people who seemed to want to take him out with no reciprocation.

"What else do you like to do?" Liam asked, switching topics.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you do for fun?"

"Play with Niall."

"Oh. Yeah. That makes sense," Liam chuckled.

"I like 'ta play!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, darling." Louis grabbed some napkins and started cleaning Niall's messy face and hands.

"Daddy!" Niall whined, trying to get away from Louis' hands.

"So most of the movies and music you hear and see are for kids?" Liam asked incredulously.

"I don't mind," he said to Liam. "Ni, please stay still, you're all messy."

"I like being messy!" Niall said proudly.

"I babysat my sister's kid for a day- I watched a lot of Disney. It got to me by the end of the day," Liam laughed.

"I don't mind it. All done your cupcake, Ni?" Louis was eager to get away from Liam. He was uncomfortable in the man’s presence and still hadn’t figured out why.

"All done Daddy! It was good!" Niall said, already forgetting about his injury.

"My cupcake was pretty good too, little man," Liam said.

"That's good. Okay, say byebye to Mr. Liam!"

"Bye Mister Liam!" Niall waved.

"It was good to see you again. Hopefully I'll see you soon?" Liam hinted.

"We'll see. Bye, Liam."

"Goodbye!"

"You really like Mr Liam, don't you?" Louis asked as they left.

"Yeah! He's really nice and he likes us too!"

"Why do you like him so much?"

"I just do," Niall said, playing with his fingers, already bored of the conversation.

Louis sighed and strapped Niall into his carseat. His son loved their new...friend? Louis didn’t know how to label him, and still wasn’t convinced he wasn’t a pedophile.

~*~

On Friday night, Louis took Niall roller skating and bumped, quite literally, into Liam. "Oh...um...hello."

"Hi Mr. Liam!" Niall said happily from the floor.

Liam laughed and picked himself up. "Well hello to you two too."

Louis helped Niall back onto his feet. "Sorry about that," he blushed.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the first one to hit me," Liam smiled.

"We went boom!"

Louis chuckled at his adorable son. "Come on, Niall.”

"Oh, do you have to go? We can skate around a bit," Liam suggested.

"Skating fun!" Niall yelled.

"Niall, inside voice! Alright, just a little while. It's almost someone's bedtime."

"Not sleepy!"

"That sounds great." They started skating around slowly to stay with Niall.

Louis had to stop Niall from falling a few times. After he fell anyway and started crying loudly, Louis sighed. "Okay, we're going home.”

"Well, can I give you my number this time? So we can arrange something instead of just bumping into each other?"

Louis looked at him. "You can, but don't expect me to use it."

Liam pouted. "It would be nice."

"You don't even know my name.”

"Well I would if you would tell me."

"It's Daddy!"

He blushed deeply. "No it's not, Niall. My name is Louis."

"Louis, that's a great name.” Liam was honestly trying not to swoon. “Louis and Niall."

"Thank you." He rubbed Niall's back as he yawned. "I really have to put him to bed."

"Okay, I'll see you next time then. Bye buddy," he waved at Niall.

"Bye, Mr. Liam."

Louis strapped Niall into the car and kissed his forehead. "You alright, baby?"

"I'm sleepy Daddy," Niall whined.

"I know, baby. Let's get you home."


	2. maybe i played my cards wrong, oh just a little bit wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis makes a mistake (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and alcoholism. Drunk Louis, flirty texts. No Niall in this chapter.

Eight days later found Louis enjoying a spot of tea in the same bakery he'd taken Niall to the week before. He was on his phone and not paying any attention to his surroundings, so didn't notice Liam walking in.

"Mind if I grab a seat?" the younger man asked timidly as he approached with his own cuppa.

Louis blinked up at him. "Hm? Oh, uh...sure, I guess." He shrugged and sipped his tea.

"How are you? It's a little weird seeing you without Niall."

"Oh yeah, he's with his other dad this weekend."

"Ah. So you've got an empty house. I'm sorry, that must be tough."

"Tough?" Louis snorted. "You don't know Niall very well. He's a nightmare, he is.”

"Aww... He seems like a cute kid."

"He's completely adorable, but he can be horrid at times. Ever heard of night terrors? He's the Niall terror."

Liam laughed. "That does sound like a handful."

Louis chuckled along. "Do you have kids?”

"My sister does. She has twins, Eric and Erin. I used to babysit all the time when I lived close by."

"I could never deal with twins." He rolled his eyes dramatically as they continued chatting and drinking their tea, sharing giggles and stories. Louis found himself actually enjoying the conversation, loving how much Liam laughed at his jokes

"You've got a great sense of humor Louis. And you're very sassy. I bet it got you into trouble at school.” Liam raised an eyebrow.

"I was in trouble every day. Got sacked from my first few jobs.”

"I had the opposite problem. I was always too quiet. Teachers were always telling me to speak up."

"You were quiet?" He laughed. "I'd never be able to tell.”

"Yeah. I was painfully shy as a kid. It wasn't until I got to uni that I met friends that helped get me out of my shell."

"That's kind of adorable."

Liam blushed. "Thanks."

Louis smirked and took a sip of tea. Liam's blush was also adorable.

"You know, technically, this is our third date after meeting."

It was Louis’ turn to blush. "This isn't a date," he protested softly, not sure if he really wanted to.

"You don't want it to be?" Liam asked, pouting.

"I don't date, Liam. I'm sorry."

"Can I at least know the reason why you're not giving me a chance?"

Louis let out a sigh. "I've been hurt too many times, Liam. The last man I trusted with my heart crushed it, and also tried to hurt Niall."

Liam frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could find a way to make you trust me, but I respect you telling me. Maybe we can continue as friends for now? I really enjoy your company."

"Friends is good, friends is safe." He nodded.

"Great. At least we can still talk."

"Why do you even like me?"

"Well, I'll be honest. The first thing that grabbed my attention was your ass. It's perfect. But then we started talking and you're just so good with Niall. The more we bumped into each other, the more I got to know you and your personality. You're so amazing."

"Okay, you're just making that up now," Louis blushed again.

"I'm not. You're a lot of fun to talk to and you keep things interesting."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. What do you think of me?"

"You're not what I expected."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Believe me, it is." Louis finished off his tea and noticed the staff was starting to close up. "Oh my, almost five already. Guess I'd better get home.

"Wow, I didn't realize so much time had passed. Do you want to hang out again... As friends?"

Louis chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

"Great. You have my number right?"

"Uh yeah," he flushed slightly.

"Call me when you're free. I'm sure we can work something out."

"Okay. See you later, Liam." Louis gave him a smile before leaving.

~*~

Louis found himself texting Liam later that evening. 

_Are you a ManU fan? If not, we can't be friends after all._

He grinned when Liam texted back almost immediately. **Good thing I am then. We should go to a pub and watch the game next week.**

_I'll have Niall then, so probably not. Well, at least you're not a complete knobhead :P_

**I'm glad I meet your standards**

Louis giggled as they texted back and forth, bantering in the same manner as they had earlier. Louis had broken out the wine when his tummy started feeling squirmy from talking to Liam. After he was sufficiently drunk, he called the younger man, unable to resist.

"Hello?" Liam answered with a smile heard through the phone.

"Leeeeeyum," he giggled. "Didjou know, you're so hot?"

"Louis, are you drunk?" Liam laughed.

"Mayyybe," he giggled. "You should be here with me."

"Oh really?" Liam said, propping himself up on his bed to listen, thoroughly entertained. "What would we do if I was there?"

"Ummm, I'd probably touch your biceps, because they're huge and attractive. And then I'd rip your shirt off and lick those stupid abs I know you have."

“I have stupid abs? Interesting. Anything you want me to do?"

"Hold me real tight and kiss me, kiss my neck," he breathed.

"Yeah, I could do that.”

"Then I want your tongue inside me," he slurred. "Get it nice and deep. And then I want your fingers inside me so I stretch wide for your thick cock. Then I want your big dick to fuck me til I cry.”

"Louis, you can't just say those things and not expect me to react."

Louis giggled. "Sorry, daddy. I'm so naughty," he whispered.

Liam's eyes shot open in shock as his cock hardened. "What was that?"

"I'm so naughty, daddy. Need a spanking."

Liam decided to roll with it. "Yeah baby, Daddy’s going to give you a spanking."

"Make my naughty bum so so red, then bend me over and take what's yours."

"Oh I will, baby. I want to take what's mine."

Louis let out an innocent giggle. "I'm so sleepy."

"Go to sleep baby. We'll talk in the morning," Liam promised. 

"Mkay. Night night, daddy."

Liam felt his heart melting. "Goodnight baby."

Louis hung up and promptly passed out in bed. 

~*~

When Louis woke, it was with a hangover and zero recollection of what happened after he cracked open the wine. He checked his phone, surprised when he had a text from Liam.

**Hey, how are you feeling?**

Louis blinked in surprise before typing out a. response. _Um, great thanks. How about yourself?_

**Figured you'd be a bit hungover**

“Oh god,” Louis muttered before responding. _How did you know that? Did I call you?_

**Yeah... Do you not remember at all?**

_No. Did I embarrass myself?_

**Umm... No... You were cute, is all**

Louis blushed deeply. That meant he did do something embarrassing. _Oh no, what did I say?_

**Ahhh... You just said that you wished I was with you**

Louis' eyes widened. “Jesus fuck,” he muttered, not finding the motivation to move from the bed even though his stomach was turning. _Did I get sexual? I'm so sorry, I'm a horny drunk lol_

**A bit, yeah. You definitely had my full attention**

Louis bit his lip, already dreading the possible answer to his next question. _What did I say?_

**Well... You called me Daddy…**

“Fuck me,” Louis groaned in despair. He was trying to ignore his not so subtle developing feelings for Liam. He even banned himself from imagining Liam fucking him against the wall, holding Louis up with his strength alone, his biceps rippling as he focused all his effort into pleasuring the smaller man. He shook his head to get rid of the image and tried to think his way out of the situation instead. _No...I didn't...oh God, I'm so sorry_

**Don't be embarrassed. We all do things when we're drunk**

Louis let out another groan. He couldn’t read Liam’s tone at all. Maybe he could turn everything around in his favor. _Don't tell me you have a daddy kink, Liam_ Louis sent him a smirk emoji.

**I never said that**

Louis frowned as he typed out the next message. So much for that idea. _I was kidding. Sorry, again_

**I never said I didn't either ;)**

Louis sent back the surprised blushy face. _Oh_

**What are you doing today?**

He so badly wanted to invite Liam over, but didn’t want to seem desperate, especially after his major mistake from the night before. _Nursing my hangover and cursing alcohol. You?_

**I was hoping to see you**

Louis blushed as he bit his lip happily. Sometimes life handed you lemons in the form of perfectly made lemonade. _You can come over if you bring me lots of greasy food and pain meds._

**Deal. See you in an hour.**

_Sounds good._ Louis texted his address before switching his screen off and taking several deep breaths. First, to empty the mess in his stomach, and then to shower. What if Liam wanted to fuck? He couldn’t smell like last night’s one night stand if that was going to happen. Especially if the real Liam was anything like the Liam that Louis had made up in his head. Then they would have multiple rounds while Liam whispered confessions of his undying love into Louis’ skin.

Louis shook his head to clear it. He really needed to stop those delusions. He went to the bathroom and puked up his guts, cursing the day alcohol was discovered. After brushing his teeth and taking a refreshing shower, he dressed in comfortable pajamas and brushed his hair so it would lay flat and soft against his forehead.

He let out a groan when the bell rang just as he was collapsing on the sofa. "If you're not Liam or Bressie, go away!" he shouted in the general direction of the door, not wanting to move if he really didn’t have to.

"It's Liam!" came the muffled reply.

"Thank fuck." Louis went to answer the door, his headache returning with a vengeance. "I know, I look like shit."

Liam smiled and eyed him.. "You look amazing, as always."

"You don't have to lie, Liam. We're friends now.”

"I wouldn't lie about that, Louis."

"But I do look like shit, I know it so..." he shrugged.

"You don't, really.”

"Okay, daddy." He ushered him inside and closed the door.

Liam grinned as he shrugged his jacket off. "I like that."

"Oh hush. What did you bring me?” Louis was trying his best to hide his blush.

"Greasy burgers and all the pain meds you need," Liam said, holding up two bags.

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for you."

"Can you pet me while we watch shitty tv?"

"I'd love to," Liam said, sitting next to him on the couch.

Louis took the pills and ate quickly, melting into Liam's touch when he was done. He didn’t want to miss out on a minute of being held by the man. The painkillers and soothing aura of his new friend worked too well to quell his migraine. Soon, Louis was asleep curled up in Liam's lap

Liam smiled and continued running his hands through his hair, shifting his eyes back to the TV. He couldn’t remember the name of the show Louis had put on, but there was nothing he cared less about at the moment. There was only him and Louis and nothing else. Him and Louis…

"Daddy..." Louis mumbled in his sleep.

Liam’s eyes shot open in surprise as he grew hard, much like he did the night before. He tried to keep his arousal under control, but it was no use. The smaller man had him completely spellbound, and he didn’t want to be rescued. He sighed happily as Louis occasionally called for "daddy" and shifted in his lap

Louis blinked awake a while later. "Niall?"

"Oh, he's not here yet," Liam smiled down at the sleepy man as he yawned and stretched.

"Oh, hey Liam. Sorry, I fell asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it, it was nice."

"What are we watching?" He settled back down in the bigger man’s lap, trying to ignore the quickening pace of his heart at the perfect way they fit together.

"Iron Man. It was the only thing on."

"Cool, I like this movie." Try as he might to ignore his feelings, Louis caught himself staring at Liam, specifically at his lips. To his own surprise, he didn’t avert his eyes when Liam smiled down at him again. "There's something about you...I don't know what it is."

"Is it a good thing at least?"

"It's different. You're different." It was true. Louis hadn’t felt this way since he’d first been with Bressie.

"Thanks, I think. You're different too. I think that's why I try so hard with you, why I'm willing to be just friends."

Louis couldn’t resist the temptation anymore, still staring at Liam’s plump lips. "Can I kiss you?"

“I won’t say no to that.”

"But you have to know, I don't want a serious relationship, not right now."

"That's fine. We can take things as slow as you want."

With that, Louis leaned in for a kiss, letting out a soft sigh when their lips met. Liam’s mouth was soft and warm against his own and the kiss was everything he’d dreamt it to be. He pulled himself closer, threading his fingers through Liam’s chestnut hair and reveling in the way he was being held. Liam’s touch was so warm...he was so warm. Louis gasped as Liam laid down on the sofa, pulling him on top. He sucked on Liam’s tongue, grinding their hips together. He let out a whimper at Liam’s deep groan. Jesus, this man was so hot, Louis didn’t know how he was going to survive the experience.

“Daddy,” he whined when Liam thrusted up against him, creating a warm friction where he needed it most.

"God baby,” the younger man whispered. “You’re so hot.”

Louis kissed him again, licking his slightly swollen red lips. "Can you eat me out, daddy?"

"I would love to, baby.” Louis felt his hole flutter wantonly as Liam manhandled and stripped him. He loved being in such a strong grip. He was kneeling on the sofa, sticking his ass out as far as he could. “Please.”

No amount of fantasizing could even hold a candle to how it felt to be intimate with the literal man of his dreams. His tongue was wet and oddly cool against his flushed puckered asshole. “Oh fuuuuck, daddy!” he whined, gripping onto the sofa as Liam’s tongue lapped and prodded at his flesh. He let out a squeak when he felt the wet muscle slide inside of him. “Fuck yes!” Louis was always quite vocal during sex. He couldn’t help it. If he was feeling good, he wanted his partner to know. “Eat my little hole, daddy! Love your tongue!” he cried as his orgasm neared. He couldn’t resist reaching down to touch himself. It had only been a couple of minutes, but he hadn’t been with anyone in so long that it was futile to even try to stave off cumming. “Oh daddy, I’m gonna cum!” He wrapped a hand around his flushed red cock and stroked himself in time to Liam’s rhythmic lapping in his hole. “Fuck!” he squeaked as his balls tightened and shot cum onto the sofa. He let out a sob as Liam pulled back to suck on his hole, dragging out his orgasm.

When he was finished, all he could think about was getting Liam’s cock in his mouth. He climbed from the sofa and pushed Liam so he was sitting. Louis eagerly unzipped Liam’s pants and smiled at the large cock that popped out. It was nine inches minimum. He stroked it a few times before lapping at the slit.

“Mm...that feels good, baby.”

Louis felt like he wanted to melt as Liam’s fingers pet through his hair. He sucked the bulbous mushroom head into his mouth eagerly, teasing that with his tongue before sucking LIam to the back of his throat. Shit, his mouth was full and he was only halfway down Liam’s thick shaft.

"Oh Louis…” Liam gave another one of his deep moans as Louis pushed himself farther and swallowed him down, sucking him in until his nose was buried in LIam’s pubes. “Fuck, baby! God, you’re so good at this.” It was shallow, but Louis felt accomplished.

He pulled off to take a breather, stroking Liam a few times before sucking him in again until the head was resting against the back of his throat. He smiled to himself before bobbing his head on Liam’s dick, reaching a hand up to play with his balls. It only took a few minutes of sucking and for Louis to swallow the swollen member once more for Liam to warn that he was cumming. Louis swallowed it all down like a treat and popped off, licking at the slit greedily.

"That was amazing Louis," Liam panted, "but I don't think people who are just friends do that."

Louis blushed in shame. He’d given into his temptations and was in danger of losing Liam as a friend. Even though they hadn’t known each other very long, Louis could finally admit to himself that he would miss Liam if he left. "Sorry. You're right, I got carried away.”

"I'm not complaining.” Liam tucked himself away and zipped his pants back up. “I mean, I just got great head from the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, but I want to know how I’m supposed to feel."

Louis blushed deeper and redressed as he shrugged, staring at the floor with the taste of Liam's cum still in his mouth. This was the part he was always bad at. When it came to protecting Niall, or anything to do with Niall really, then Louis was all over it. When he had to be all business professionally, he could handle that with no problem. The problem came when he had to confess or talk through feelings with a lover.

"Don't stress, baby," Liam cooed, grabbing his hand to try and soothe him. "This is new for me too. I just don't want to go so fast that you decide you don't want to see me anymore."

"I d-didn't think that," he stuttered.

"Not yet, but you might. And that would kill me. Are you ready to do this?"

Something in Louis' eyes darkened. What was he even doing? He had a five year old son to raise! He wasn’t a teenager anymore, he didn’t have time to catch feelings for someone who wouldn’t be there permanently. And he didn’t know Liam well enough to know if he would be permanent or not. "You know what, this was a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking."

Liam frowned, feeling frustrated and confused. "What? Why? Because I asked you if you were ready to move on and were comfortable?"

"No. Because I don't trust you."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Because I don't know you, not really."

"We've been talking for awhile. We know each other pretty well."

"Yeah? What's my middle name? How many siblings do I have? How many people have I been with?" Louis narrowed his eyes, feeling particularly vindictive for no specific reason. "You don't know anything."

"And whose fault is that? I've done nothing but try, so why won't you let me in?"

Louis let out a bitter laugh. "The last man I let in..." he shook his head. "Swore he wanted to give me the world. He took me on dates, he bought me gifts, he made sweet sweet love to me. I wanted to marry him."

“So what happened to him?”

"I caught him jerking off on Niall."

Liam's jaw dropped in complete shock. Whatever he was expecting to hear, that wasn’t it. "What the fuck? Oh my God! I'm so sorry. Was Niall okay? Did he know what was happening? Oh God, that's horrible!”

"It was before his third birthday, so he doesn't remember. He didn't know what was happening, I didn't even know what was happening. I blacked out and woke up in the hospital and they told me I'd put the guy in intensive care and that Niall hadn't been raped or anything."

Liam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I can't even imagine how hard that was for you. Thank God you were there to stop him. I understand completely if you're not ready to have another man in your life. God, that must've been terrifying."

"I already know what you're going to say, but if you ever touch Niall inappropriately, I'll kill you. Slowly. Then I’ll bury your remains so deep, they’ll dig you up in China."

Jesus, this tiny man was terrifying. But somehow, it made Liam’s heart warm knowing that Louis would do anything for his child. "I understand. And for your sake of mind, no I would never touch him like that."

"Funny. Brandon said the same thing."

"I know. And it's going to take some time for you to believe me. That's fine. I just don't want to lose you."

Louis wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "You all lie so much, it's hard to know when you're telling the truth.”

“What do you want me to do? Do you think you'll ever trust me?" Liam respected that he needed space, but he also wanted to know if he had a fighting chance.

"You can do whatever you want.”

"I want this to be a joint decision. That we make hopefully toward the point of being together."

Louis sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. As much as he liked Liam ~~and his dick~~ , it wasn’t worth it if his son could get hurt. "Niall is my priority."

"Of course. I would expect him to be."

"So you understand why your feelings don't matter right now?"

Liam swallowed. "I do. It's hard, but I understand."

Louis nodded, still unsure what to say. "You're nice, Liam. You should find someone as nice as you are.”

"I have, and I'm willing to wait for him."

Blushing, he looked down. "I'm not nice, Liam."

"You really are. And you're modest too."

He flushed deeper. "Stop that," he mumbled.

Liam couldn’t resist grinning. "Okay. So, are you willing to go back to the 'stay friends' thing for now?"

"Yeah," he muttered, knowing that friends would never be enough.

"I can live with that too. But just know I'm still here for you whenever. And I'm really sorry for what you went through."

Not having Liam the way he really wanted was making Louis feel bitter. "I don't want or need your pity."

"That wasn't pity. That was a genuine comment from someone who's been through stuff too."

Louis never could bite his tongue. "Oh."

"We're still learning about each other. Don't worry."

Louis nodded, feeling numb. He wondered how much his head would hurt the next morning if he broke out the liquor again tonight. "You're right.'

"It's not a bad thing, we just need to learn more." Liam was concerned at the faraway look in Louis’ eye.

"I agree."

"I'm glad we had this talk."

Louis snapped out of it, already deciding that his evening would be spent drowning his sorrows in screwdrivers* until he passed out. "Yeah, it was important."

"But now we know where we stand."

"Yeah, that's good."

Liam didn’t want to leave, but didn’t know what else to say, so he got up and put on his jacket. "So I'll talk to you later then?"

"Later,” he nodded, locking the door behind Liam with a sad sigh. “One more night of drinking couldn’t hurt,” he mumbled to himself. He ran a bunch of apps on his phone so it would die and started pouring himself drinks. He passed out on the sofa at ten with tear stains on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, por favor!
> 
> *For those who may not know: a screwdriver is a mixed drink made with one part vodka, two parts orange juice.


	3. i could fall or i could fly here in your aeroplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis encounters Liam again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst then fluff then really really REALLY bad smut.

Louis tried his best to avoid Liam, and succeeded for two whole weeks. Of course, fate had it out for him and he ran into Liam at the grocery store. All he could do was scream internally while trying to calm Niall's excitement.

"Hi Mister Liam! I'm Niall!" Niall said cheerfully, waving from where he was seated in the cart.

Liam’s smile was wide, and he had those stupid crinkles next to his stupid warm brown eyes and dammit, why did Louis have to run into him here and now?! "Hi Niall, it's good to see you. How are you two doing?"

Louis blushed and fiddled with his fingers as Niall prattled on about kindergarten. He was so grateful for his little son at his moment so the attention wasn’t on him. "...and I was the best even though Miss Janet said we all won."

"Oh, well, that's good to hear," Liam said, trying to focus on Niall but couldn’t stop looking at Louis. "You haven't called lately."

"Oh, um...I've just been busy..." Louis was doing his best not to meet the other man’s eyes.

"Daddy drinks the red smelly stuff from the bottle every night!" Niall chirped.

"Niall!" Louis hissed, flushing a deep red.

"You do," Niall defended with a small pout.

Liam’s eyes were sad as he examined Louis’ slender frame. "Do you need help? It doesn't even have to be from me, but that's a slippery slope. I want the best for you two."

Louis tossed his head and sniffed. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Mister Liam, can I tell you a secret?"

"Niall," Louis warned, trying to be stern. Really, he was just afraid of what was going to come out of his son’s mouth next.

"If that's okay with your daddy," Liam answered cautiously.

Louis just sighed. "He's gonna tell you anyway."

"Sometimes when Daddy sleeps, he calls himself. He say 'Daddy, Daddy.'" Niall giggled.

Liam's eyes widened in shock. "Oh. Well, that's a good secret buddy," Liam said when he caught his breath back.

Louis was beet red. He wanted to be angry with Niall, but it was his own fault. "Any more personal things you wanna share, Niall?" he asked through clenched teeth. 

The little boy shrugged and played with his fingers. "Sometimes I hears daddy crying when he think I'm playing."

Liam looked over at Louis, wishing that he could pull the smaller man into his arms and comfort him the way he really wanted to. "Let's not say that to anyone else, okay Niall? I think your daddy wants it to stay a secret."

"Okay Liam," Niall chirped.

Louis was still red. "Well...wasn’t that nice. Okay, say bye to Liam, Niall."

"Bye bye Mister Liam!"

"Louis, please, talk to me.”

Louis sighed and faced him. "What do you want me to say?"

"That you don't want to be alone anymore. You've been avoiding me when you don't need to."

"I can't give you what you want, Liam. I just can't." Louis’ blue eyes were sad as they met Liam’s sympathetic brown ones.

"But I can give you what you need."

He bit his lip, his eyes watering. "Liam, please! I can't take another broken heart!"

"And I don't want to give you one. Please, let me help you."

"If you leave me, I'll go insane. I can’t afford that, I have to take care of Niall."

"Then I won't leave you. At least give me a chance."

"There's something you have to know about me first.” He gave Niall his phone to play with so the little boy would stop listening.

"What's that?"

"I um...I take medicine every day...or at least, I'm supposed to."

Liam was confused about where the conversation was going. "... Okay?"

"I have depression and anxiety.”

Liam threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around him. "And that's okay. We can work through that like we can work through any other problem. A few people in my family have different mental illnesses. I know how to help you through things."

Louis looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "You really want me?"

"I really do. You are the sweetest, most interesting and loving man I've ever met. I want to give us a try."

Louis buried his face in his hands and started sobbing, hardly paying attention to Niall calling him with concern. "Daddy! Daddy, you no cry! Mister Liam, you broke my daddy!" he accused, glaring up at the man.

Louis swiped at his tears and sniffled. "I'm fine, Niall.”

"Should we head to your house?” Liam asked delicately. “This is a rather private conversation to be having in a store. And I think we have a lot more to discuss.”

"Um...yeah...yeah, we're almost done." He sniffled and grabbed a few more things before heading to the cash register. 

Liam followed him, playing with Niall and paying for his own groceries. "Meet at your place?"

"Yeah," he smiled shyly, loading his things into the trunk after strapping Niall in. He was looking forward to being alone with Liam, after Niall was put to bed. That is, if Liam stayed.

"Let me out!" Niall shouted from his car seat ahead of them, wiggling around and pouting.

"We’d better hurry. It looks like your little one is getting impatient. And I'm pretty excited to spend time with you," Liam smiled.

Louis blushed and looked up at Liam through his lashes. "Me too."

Liam winked at him and they got in their separate cars. Louis was giggly and nervous as he drove back home, ignoring Niall's incessant chatter. When he reached his destination, Louis took Niall inside and fed him lunch to keep him busy while he put the groceries away and tried to clean up. When Liam arrived, Louis let him in with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure, what's for lunch?"

"Mac and cheese!" Niall called out from his high chair.

"B-But I can make you something else, if you want."

"Nah, I haven't had good Mac and cheese in a long time," Liam grinned and sat next to Niall, who had cheese sauce all over his face. “Thank you,” he smiled at Louis, resisting the urge to pat his ass as he was served a hearty bowl. He should behave in front of the five year old.

"Is good, huh Mister Liam?"

"It is pretty good, Niall. Louis, you're a great cook!”

Louis blushed pleasantly. "Thank you." He sat down to join them as Liam started engaging in light conversation. Louis couldn't help but to smile as Liam had Niall giggling, and telling him wild stories that were only half true.

"Yeah, I've had some pretty impressive adventures," Liam smiled at Niall, who was listening to every word with wide blue eyes.

"Alright, enough fables for today. It's your naptime, Niall."

"No nap!”

"You get cranky when you don't nap. Let's go, baby." He picked Niall up and started to rub his back in a way that always made him sleepy, humming softly under his breath. Niall whined and mumbled until he was finally asleep. Louis put him in his room, laying him in his toddler bed. Louis left the door open and returned to Liam. "He's asleep now."

"Good," Liam said, taking Louis' hand and leading him over to the couch where sat down. "So let's talk."

Louis nodded. "Okay, where should we start?"

"Umm...how have you been these last two weeks? I got an idea from Niall, but how bad was it?"

“Not good at all,” he admitted.

"I have to say, I haven't been the best either. I think we need each other."

"Can we cuddle?"

"I'd like nothing more." Louis nuzzled up to him and sighed happily. Liam wrapped his arms around him, head resting on top of Louis’. "This just feels right."

Louis was smiling softly and tracing patterns into his skin. There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

"I really like you, you know."

"I really like you too.” Louis knew that it was sad, how attached he was to Liam already. He started up a simple conversation so they could get to know each other better. "...and that's when the baby goat peed on me. I should have listened to my mom," he giggled.

"I can't believe that!" Liam laughed. "Your mom sounds great.”

"She is, she's amazing."

"That's awesome. I wasn't ever too close with my parents. When I was younger, my dad was always making me enter talent shows for singing. I never got far, and I think he resents me for that now."

"That's not fair," he pouted. "But you must have a good voice. Will you sing for me?”

"I will. But not now, it has to be special.”

Louis blushed and nodded. "Okay."

"What about you? Do you have any secret talents?"

"No," he said too quickly.

Liam grinned. "No? That sounds like a yes. What is it?"

Louis blushed. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"No! Now I gotta know!"

"I um...I also sing."

"Really? We can do a duet!"

"I'm not very good.”

"I'm sure that's not true. Do you sing Niall to sleep?"

"Sometimes, when he asks me to."

"That's really cute. We'll have to have a sing-off or something, sing for each other."

Louis blushed and nuzzled into his neck. “Okay.”

Liam laughed. "You're so cute. I love when you blush."

"Leeeeyum, stop!"

"Okay, okay. But it's still true."

"Thank you," he giggled.

"This is so great. I could spend forever sitting here with you."

"Stoooop!" He blushed, making Liam laugh. 

"I'm sorry babe."

"No you're not.”

“Not really, no," Liam agreed with a smile. "But I can't deny that I like being with you."

"I like being with you too."

"I'm glad, because I think we're an awesome pair."

"You'll be such a great dad to Niall.”

Liam's eyes widened at Louis’ words. "Really? That's a step up from what you were thinking before. What changed your mind?"

Louis blushed again and played with his fingers. "You did."

"Yeah? That's awesome.” He pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

Louis looked up at him. "Can I have a real kiss?"

"I would love that," Liam said, leaning down to kiss him. Louis melted into the touch with a happy sigh, pulling himself closer to Liam as the younger man threaded his fingers through Louis’ hair. Liam pulled him into his lap so they could reach each other even better, making the older man putty in his hands.

Louis let out a soft moan when Liam cupped his ass. "Daddy…”

"Yeah baby...you feel so good on me. God Louis, how are you so perfect?" Liam murmured as a lovebite was sucked into his neck.

"What? I'm nowhere near perfect."

"You are. Everything about you. Even the little noises you make when we kiss. I love it." He leaned down to kiss him again to show it.

Louis let out the same soft moan from before, melting into the gentle embrace. Louis opened his mouth as Liam's tongue prodded at his lips, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Liam's hair. He let out a whimper when Liam bit down on his bottom lip.

Liam loved it, loved knowing how well they fit together. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead as the older man nuzzled into him. 

"My daddy."

Liam smiled down at him. "My love."

Louis flushed slightly. "So...are we like...boyfriends now?"

"I would like to be."

"Okay." He flushed deeper, smiling at the answer.

"So that's a yes?" Liam grinned.

"Yes," he giggled.

"Awesome. That makes me so happy."

"I'm so happy," he smiled widely, and he was. He shouldn’t be so pleased at this point in their very new relationship, but he just couldn't help it.

"I was afraid I'd never get to be with you."

"I'm sorry I curved you so much."

"Don't be. You had perfectly valid reasons."

Louis leaned up to connect their lips again. Liam cupped his face as they kissed sweetly. The older man sighed happily as Liam kissed along his jaw and sucked a bruise on his neck. "Mmm...daddy...you make me feel so good." Louis pulled Liam’s face to his own to connect their lips again. The smaller man moaned as Liam’s large hands spanned over his ass. “I need you."

"Bedroom?"

"Upstairs, at the end of the hall."

Liam grinned and scooped up his prize, carrying him up the stairs to the master bedroom. The smaller man was so light in his arms, he had no problem lifting him up the stairs. He was sure he could bench press Louis’ weight at least 20 times before feeling tired.

"Daddy, please," Louis whispered as he was placed on the bed.

“I’ll take care of you, baby.” Liam leaned down to kiss him before pulling his shirt over his head, chuckling when Louis leaned up to lick at his abs. “Can I take your shirt off too, love?” When Louis nodded, Liam pulled the material over his head and drank in the sight, making his partner blush.

"I...I never completely lost my weight from when I had Niall."

"You're beautiful," Liam contradicted, dipping down to kiss his forehead.

"Leeyum," he blushed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me baby, it's true."

"I’m going to thank you anyway. I can't even begin to describe how gorgeous you are." He ran his fingers over Liam’s chest and down to his hips.

Liam smiled. "Thank you baby. But I think we're getting off topic. Do you have condoms and lube?"

He nodded and got a key from the drawer in his bedside table, sliding out from under Liam and going into his closet to get a large box off the top shelf. "I don't want Niall getting into it." He unlocked the box, revealing all sorts of sex toys, condoms and lube. He just pulled out the lube and a condom. "Don't wanna get pregnant. Not yet," he peeked up at Liam to see his reaction.

"I understand. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Louis beamed, putting the box back and returning to the bed, where Liam rid them of the rest of their clothes. "I have more sizes if that one doesn’t fit."

"I think this will work. Now, let me prep you."

"Yes daddy." He laid on the bed and spread his legs.

Liam covered his fingers in lube and pressed one to Louis' hole. He gently slid a finger in and moved it around. “How’s that?”

"Fuck, that feels so good."

"We're just getting started," Liam grinned as he pressed another finger inside.

"Oh daddy!" Louis moaned at the feeling, wrapping his arms around Liam, who leaned down and kissed him as he spread his fingers apart. Louis licked into his mouth as Liam gently fucked his fingers in and out of his wet hole. He whimpered as Liam brushed against his prostate. “Daddy!”

"Feel good baby? And that's just my two fingers, wait until I'm inside you." He smirked as he slid in another finger.

"Can't wait, daddy," he whimpered, spreading his legs wider as Liam fingered him faster. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me, baby. Wanna make you feel good.”

Louis dug his nails into Liam’s shoulders as his orgasm hit. He gasped at the euphoria that spread throughout his body, but was amazed he still wasn’t satisfied. His black eyes glittered with lust as he watched Liam put on the condom. “Want it, want you."

"I'm here baby, I'm going to give it to you," Liam placated, spreading lube over his cock and lining up with Louis’ stretched hole.

Louis let out a loud moan as Liam pushed it all inside. "Yes! Fuck yes, that feels so good!"

"Mmph, you're so tight, baby."

Louis pulled him in for a desperate kiss, wrapping his legs around Liam's hips. Admittedly, it was a little painful, it was Louis’ first time having sex in a long time. But he couldn’t even feel it. It was almost as if his pain existed separate from himself. He was so absorbed in Liam, and his swiftly developing feelings, that it was all he could think about. This was all he wanted for the rest of his life, strong arms to hold him, keep him safe...love him…

He pulled away from the kiss with a whine as Liam pulled halfway out and thrusted back in. "Daddy, you're so big!”

"No, you're just so _tight_."

"I haven't been with anyone in a long time," he moaned, wrapping his arms around him.

"Good. I feel special.” Liam looked down into his eyes. “I want you to think of me, and only me."

“Just you, daddy," he nodded. "Please, need you.”

"Okay baby." He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, grunting with the effort as Louis cried out with pleasure, music to Liam’s ears.

"Daddy!"

"Yeah, scream out my name, baby," Liam cooed as he nailed Louis’ prostate, taking his own pleasure from the sounds Louis was making and the way his ass felt around him, hot and tight.

"Oh daddy, yes! Yes! Yes!" Louis’ heart fluttered when their lips connected sloppily. He was in trouble, big trouble, huge trouble. “It’s so good! I'm gonna cum, you’re gonna make me cum!" _You're gonna make me fall in love._

"Yeah? You gonna cum for me again? Go ahead, baby. Show me how good you feel.”

“Oh fuck!” Louis shouted as his balls tightened. “Fuck, yes! Ah!” He reached down to tug on himself, cum spilling over his fist and onto his belly.

“Shit,” Liam hissed, thrusting just a few more times before everything was too much and he was cumming into the condom. “Shit, Lou.” He dipped his head to kiss him again before pulling out and tying off the condom, throwing it in the general direction of the trashcan.

All Louis could do was lay there panting in the leftover bliss. "Mm...that was good."

“Very good.” Liam wrapped an arm around him and pulled the blanket over them both.

"Gotta make dinner soon," he yawned, glancing at the clock.

"Give it another ten minutes,” Liam murmured as his eyes fell closed.

Louis didn't mean to, but he was so tired from not sleeping that he fell asleep on Liam's chest, feeling completely comfortable and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was bad.
> 
> Kudos/comment please :)


End file.
